Together
by gleeyay123
Summary: AU Kadam. Twenty four year old Kurt is a very successful & famous actor/musician and whilst doing charity work & visiting sick children in hospitals he meets Adam a man the same age as him but who has a life threatening illness. In the few months after meeting him, Kurt finds himself needing to find out if Adam survived that operation. When he returns love blossoms between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I have decided to try a Kadam story but I love Klaine so much that it had to be AU (though Blaine might appear at some points...**

**I know I have been VERY vague with Adam's illness and I did try and research some types of cancer but I really didn't want to get the facts wrong and offend people :(**

* * *

Kurt turned back with a smile and waved one last time as he was lead out of the room by the nurses. It broke his heart to see all the children so happy and cheerful, they acted like they were so lucky to meet him, when in fact, he was so very lucky to meet them. They had all inspired him. Nature had been harsh on them, yet they didn't dwell on how unfair life was, they got on with it and tried to enjoy every moment they could. It was the least he could do to visit them every so often and donate money to the various charities. One day, he decided, I would like to create my own charity, so that even when I die, my name will still be associated with helping these children.

"The next patient is a bit older, but I think he's a big fan and it would mean ever so much to him if he could meet you," the nurse told him whilst pushing open a door that lead into a long blue corridor.

"Of course," Kurt replied with a smile, anything he could do to help these poor children.

"When I say a bit older-well I will let you see."

Indeed, Kurt was surprised when he followed the nurse into a room with a single bed and a few chairs in it. The _man_ lying on the bed must be about his age, he was used to meeting children under the age of ten and sitting on his lap and singing with them, or helping them with crafts. _Still_, he thought, _he is going through the same as those children._

"Adam?" Asked the nurse gently as she walked over towards the bed. Kurt hovered by the door, not sure what he was meant to do.

"Adam, Kurt Hummel is here to meet you."

The boy sat straight up in bed as he caught sight of Kurt smiling at him from the door. His eyes widened slightly but he tried to look casual as he smiled back nervously.

The nurse laughed and told them she would come back in about ten minutes before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

Even though Kurt felt awkward he decided that Adam look absolutely terrified so he would have to break the awkward silence that had spread between them.

"Umm…may I?" he questioned gesturing towards a chair that was positioned next to the bed.

"Y-yeah sure" Adam replied in a strong English accent. _Why did that surprise him? They were in England after all!_

"So…how old are you Adam?" asked Kurt, as he settled into the chair.

"Twenty-four"

"So the same as me then?" Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah," Adam replied with a small laugh before continuing, "not the normal age of patients you visit I know, but I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Kurt was taken aback. _For what?_

"Yes, thank you. You have umm…inspired me I suppose, well-I am gay and the way you influenced the minds of the public by being an openly gay very successful actor and musician, it…well made it easier for me and other people to accept who I am…oh and I am also a huge fan of all your work," he finished with a small blush.

"oh." Was all Kurt could manage to say before Adam continued.

"I have always wanted to meet you and say thank you and well…I'm going in for an operation tomorrow which is…risky, and I'm so glad I got the chance to say thank you.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He felt so _shallow_ in that moment. Here he was aged twenty-four successful, rich with hundreds of admires who all looked up to him. And here was Adam, aged twenty four, very sick to the point where he could die yet still fighting and acting as though nothing was wrong. people should be looking up to Adam not him.

They talked more easily after that. Adam inquiring what Kurt was doing currently, Kurt asking about whether or not Adam could sing or act. If he had and brothers or sisters or pets. The usual small talk. They gradually got onto the topic of Adam's illness but did not dwell on it for long. When the ten minutes was up and the nurse poked her head round the door, Kurt got up and looked down at Adam to say goodbye. Instead he said,

"I think I'm the one who should be doing the thanking Adam. You have inspired me more in these ten minutes than I think anyone has ever. I'll come back and visit again soon."

And with that he followed the nurse out of the room. He questioned the nurse about Adam's condition and found out that the operation tomorrow was very risky and he could easily die on the operating table. The thought brought tears to his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! I am glad you like it! I have got some really good ideas for this story and I am pleased with the response so far :) A bit too short this chapter I'm really sorry! But I couldn't start on the next topic because then it would be too long! To make up for it the next update will be Saturday morning that make you feel better? :)**

* * *

"And….cut!" the director called, "ok, I think were done here for the day- well done everyone!"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he loved his job, today was one of those days where he just couldn't be bothered! He would really love to stay around and grab a coffee with some of his colleagues but he had to go home and pack for his flight tonight. After saying good bye to everyone and collecting his things from his caravan he wandered out to the front of the studios where a car was waiting to take him home. Well it wasn't _really_ home; he had rented an apartment for a few months so he could be close to where they were filming without having to stay in any hotels. He was rich enough to be able to do these sorts of things now.

Once he had clambered in to the car and greeted the driver tom, he checked his phone. It had been sitting in his caravan all day and he hadn't looked at it since about seven o'clock this morning. He had a missed call from his agent along with a few emails about his next project, a starring role in a drama that was to be filmed in a few months' time. He would read these later; he had had enough of work for one day. Instead he looked at his two new messages; they were both from his best friend Rachel:

**Well done on that Golden Globe nomination! I'm pretty sure you should thoroughly plan that acceptance speech! ;) I will see you on the red carpet! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kurt smiled to himself as he finished reading the text before opening the second.

**"Oh and I forgot to mention I got the part for the play! Did you? It would be lovely to work together again! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"**

Rachel had sent the texts that morning and Kurt quickly typed out a reply, feeling guilty about not replying sooner.

**"Sorry for the late reply! Been filming all day! And I think I am the one who should be doing the congratulations Miss Berry! Best supporting actress ****_and_**** best original song! :0 we need to meet up to shop for outfits- we need you to looking stunning when you go up for those awards! I did get the part for the play but I had to turn it down as it clashes with my filming schedule :( we will work together soon I can assure you! Xxxxxxxx"**

The reply came almost instantly.

**"Ha ha. But thank you :D I can't wait to go shopping when shall we go? I know we have got a few months still but we are both very busy and I NEED to go with you! You have the best fashion advice in Hollywood! Shame about the play :( but one day hey? :) xxxxx"**

The car pulled up outside the apartment just as he was ending his reply:

**"Why thank you Miss Berry! Yes we definitely need to meet up soon…. I am going to London tonight so I will text you when I get back and we can arrange something then :) xxxxxx"**

He thanked Tom and made his way towards the building, stepping into the lift as he was too tired to climb the stairs. He phone vibrated as the lift doors opened revealing a corridor with only one door leading off it….yes he had the whole floor… He waited until he had entered his apartment and had comfortably settled himself on the sofa before reading and replying to the text. He then decided that he was desperately in need of a nap so he set his alarm for an hours' time, ensuring he would not be late for the plane, before leaning back against the soft, expensive and so very comfortable sofa and almost instantly drifted off.

**"Oooohhh London! What is your business there Mr Hummel? ;) xxxx"**

**"Just a bit of a break and some charity work also…xxxx"**

* * *

**Please review!...you know you want to ;) see you Saturday! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I am pleased with the response this story is getting thank you all for reading this! Please review it means so much to me when I get the emails :D **

**I know I previously said Friday but I had to change that soon after sorry! :( Anyway Saturday morning is my update time now! So I will see you once a week :) Please review! xx**

* * *

It had been eight months since his last trip to England. He was nervous. He was going back to _that_ hospital. He really wanted to see Adam, _why?_ He thought to himself. _Ten minutes was all you saw him for and yet it feels like you are going back to visit an old friend! _He managed to stop his mind just in time from wandering into that corner of his thoughts that he never wanted to visit. _What if Adam didn't make it?_ The worst thing he had ever endured was going back to a hospital in the states to be told that a little girl he had visited a few months earlier had recently died. Anna had been so sick and weak but she could still manage to smile a smile that broke his heart every time he remembered it. If Adam had die- gone. If Adam had gone it would be so awful. Yes he had looked weak and thin, but he managed to be so happy that it seemed like he wasn't sick. Kurt couldn't imagine him not going without a fight and that gave him hope. _What are you doing? You don't know him! You don't know anything about him! You know he has a dog and was raised in the countryside but had to move to London to work. That's it! That's all you know! How do you know that he will 'got go without a fight?' how?!_ He sighed and decided to stop thinking, it was making him annoyed. Kurt knew next to nothing about that boy but he was the sort of person who gives a huge impression. And Kurt felt like he was an old friend.

He walked into the reception of the hospital and immediately spotted the waiting nurse amongst a few paparazzi. She was the same one who had shown him around all those months ago. All he wanted to do was to rush up to her and ask about Adam. But that would seem very stalker-ish and creepy. So instead he walked towards her and they shook hands and exchanged greetings. Kurt walked deliberately slowly as they headed off down the corridor towards the stairs, hoping to be able to get onto to subject of Adam before they reached the pediatrician ward, without it seeming downright weird. He chatted to her asking casually if there were any children who he knew from last time she replied with a few names, James, Mathew, Jodie, Miriam- but didn't mention Adam. He tried to calm himself, reminding himself that Adam wasn't exactly a 'child', before he asked her straight out.

"What about that older guy I saw last time? Aaron was it?" he asked, deliberately making it seem as though he hadn't given a thought to him since last time, as though his heart wasn't beating twice its normal speed, as though it wasn't about to shatter if the answer was bad.

"Aaron? Oh! You must mean Adam?"

"Oh yes! Adam. How's he doing- I mean is he…?" he trailed off not knowing how to put the question.

"He survived the operation if that's what you're asking." The nurse replied with a knowing smile._ But how could she possibly know the extent of the relief I just felt._

"Oh…good," was all he could manage initially before, "is he … ummm still here? I mean I said I would come back and visit him again." Kurt tried and failed to sound casual.

"I'm afraid not Mr Hummel" said the nurse.

_NO! She couldn't mean, she can't- what? But? No! NO! _

"It's alright Mr Hummel!" said the nurse quickly, obviously seeing the look of panic in his eye, "I didn't mean like that! He's completely recovered- his gone home!"

Kurt didn't know what to think. He know he should feel over the moon that Adam had been able to leave the hospital, that he had made a full recovery…but a part of him wished he was still here, not sick! Just…recovering. A big part of him actually felt sort of…lost, now that he realised he would never see Adam again. Why did it hurt so badly? He didn't know him! He didn't matter to Kurt. But he did. This way was of course a milliontrillionbillionzillion times better than the option Kurt had been dreading for eight months, but it still hurt. A lot. Knowing Adam was out there somewhere smiling, laughing, living, _thanking. _Out there and he would never get the chance to talk to him hurt. A lot. Numbly, he followed the nurse into the pediatricians ward, but seeing all of the children's faces light up at the sight of him, reminded him of how lucky he really was and that he couldn't be selfish around these children and be distracted by the thoughts circling his head. He couldn't do that. So he pushed Adam to the back of his mind for a couple of hours.

* * *

After he left the ward, escorted by the same nurse he had entered with, he decided that he had to try _something_, so he turned to the nurse, took a deep breath and put his acting skills to good use.

"I feel really guilty. I promised Adam I would come back and visit him and I never got round to it! He seemed so pleased by the idea as well"

"Don't feel bad! Adam was over the moon at having met you once!"

This struck Kurt right in the heart but couldn't get distracted, he had to carry on.

"I know, but is there any way I could…send him a card or anything? Saying sorry?"

"I'm afraid not Mr Hummel. Not with all of these strict regulations about patient confidentiality, I couldn't give you any sort of contact details."

Kurt nodded. He'd thought as much. He tried out a different tactic.

"Well he must come in for check-ups, I am in London for the next few weeks…?" he knew he sounded desperate now, but he didn't care.

"Again, I can't tell you anything Mr Hummel, I'm sorry."

She looked at him then. Really looked and she must have seen the way his face fell and her heart warmed.

"I tell you what Mr Hummel, I tell you what I'll do. If you give me a note in a sealed envelope I will give it to Adam when he next comes for a check-up. You can leave a number or something in there if you want to speak again" she added a wink after she had finished making Kurt blush slightly. _Why did it make me blush?! It shouldn't make me blush!_

"Oh would you do that for me? Oh thank you!" he gushed as a mixture of relief, excitement and pure happiness washed over him.

"I…er…feel guilty you know…" he added as an afterthought  
after seeing the nurse give him a knowing smile.

"Of course dear! You go write that letter now here's a pen and-"

"I've got paper!"

"Oh ok then off you go! Meet me back here in half an hour then."

"Thank you! I really appreciate this!"

"Ha-ha! I can tell dear! I don't think it is breaking any rules- but let's keep it between us, just in case!"

"I completely understand!"

"Ok. Half an hour then!" and with that she turned and walked through a door branching off to the left. Kurt chose the door on the right. He followed the signs to the toilets; the cafeteria was out of bounds for him just in case any stray paparazzi spotted him and made up a completely untrue story about the letter before selling the picture to the papers. The downsides of being an international star- but he had never been in much trouble, he was always extra careful.

He locked himself in a cubical before sitting down on the closed toilet seat. He took out a note book from his satchel. He always carried one around with him in case a stray fan wanted an autograph and he didn't have the time to wait around while they were desperately searching for something to write on. He opened to the first blank page and took a deep breath. _What do I write? What do I say? What can I say?_

What can a huge celebrity write to- well basically a fan. Adam could go and sell this to publishers and that would be so embarrassing. Adam might be creeped out that Kurt was trying to contact him and he could run off and tell someone who would tell someone else who would give the story to the publishers…_ God Kurt! Stop worrying about the publishers! Just pretend you're eighteen again. Pretend you're not famous. Pretend you haven't got a huge base of obsessive fans. Pretend the papers don't care what happens in the life of Kurt Hummel. Pretend._ And he did. He pretended his was still at NYADA and the only thing he had to worry about was a bit of bitchy gossip that would die down after a few days. It felt good. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He realised that he hadn't been carefree in a long time. _I'm twenty four! I need to live a little! _He realised he had grown up to fast because he happened to enter the spotlight at a young age. But that was a good thing. _As long as it doesn't take away my life..._

He picked up the pen.

_Dear Adam,_

_To Adam,_

_Dear Adam,_

_Adam,_

He realised that writing this short letter was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

* * *

**There you have it! Please tell me what you think! Until next Saturday, farewell! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the response! Nice looong-ish chapter for you! **

* * *

_Adam,_

_I love visiting different hospitals around the world and I always come back as I get to know all of the patients. They all inspire me and they are always lovely people. I have come to England for a short break and when I came back to this hospital I was told that you had gone after making a full recovery after a successful operation! Congratulations! I hope you are much better and will continue to be so. Even though I was delighted to hear the news I feel bad that I did not come back and visit you again like I promised! That was until a certain member of staff (who shall remain nameless in case this letter is found…) promised to give this to you when you next visited the hospital. If, when you receive this, I am still in England I would love to meet you once more to make up for breaking my promise! You can contact me on 07784927501 please text/call the moment you get this as I am going to worry that this is found by the press otherwise! (Please, I trust you not to pass this on to anyone…)_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Kurt Hummel_

* * *

_!ohmygodndtrgutfgohmygodljgidukrsohmygodokuflutdoh mygod! _It was a strange sight to see. A twenty four year old man, in the middle of his room jumping up and down, running around, waving his hands about, completely silently at ten in the morning. His brain hadn't been able to form noise yet. _I Adam Crawford have just received a letter-A LETTER! Addressed to me-TO ME! Form Kurt Hummel-KURT HUMMEL! _He was freaking out-big time. Luckily the nurse had told him to open it at home-she must have known he would act like his.

It was about forty five minutes later that his heart had returned to a normal-ish rate and his breathing was only slightly fast. This was when he picked up his phone. And froze. And realized what he was about to do. And freaked out.

_!OH MY GOD! I AM THINKING OF WHAT TO TEXT KURT HUMMEL! THE KURT HUMMEL!OH MY GOD!_

Half an hour later he was ready to try again. He typed the first line.

**Hi Kurt,**

And then the truth hit him again. And he freaked out-again.

* * *

At seven in the evening, Kurt was lying on the sofa flicking through channels when he received the text that he had been awaiting for six days.

**Hi Kurt,**

**This is Adam from the hospital, I received your letter today and I would be delighted to meet you again at some point! I am much better now and the doctors say that there is an almost impossible chance of it reoccurring so all is good! Are you still in England? I am not sure how long ago you wrote the letter!**

**Adam**

**P.S. I would never dream of passing anything on to the press- you can trust me**

Kurt saved Adam in his contacts before he replied immediately his heart pounding at the words "you can trust me". _My heart shouldn't be pounding like this! What is going on?!_

**Yes I am still in England! I was at the hospital writing that letter only six days ago!**

A reply came almost instantly;

**That's lucky! It could have been up to three months!**

**Yes it was! Anyway- **he paused, not knowing how to continue. He had given no thought as to how and when he was going to meet Adam! It had to be someplace secret-he did not want the press to get involved. But they didn't know each other, it couldn't exactly be some of their houses…he didn't know London very well at all. He felt like he could talk to Adam so he asked him to help.

* * *

**Yes it was! Anyway, when are you free to meet up? I can do anytime in the next few weeks (technically I'm meant to be sorting out some paperwork stuff but I can leave it for a day…) where are we going to meet? I….well I want it to be some place not too public as the press can be a hassle….:/ you probably know London better than I do…any suggestions?**

Ok. Don't freak out. Just because KURT HUMMEL asked you when you were available to meet up it doesn't mean you have to freak out. Just reply. Focus on replying. Don't fangirl. Just reply.

**Actually I don't! I live a good two hours away from London in the Essex countryside, but I can get down to London easily, well as long as my parents are around to drive me… :/**

His phone vibrated twice within a few seconds- _both from….KURT HUMMEL AAAAHH! Calm down!_

**Can't you drive?**

**OH GOD SORRY! That sounded really rude I didn't mean it like that I didn't think it through sorry!**

_OMG KURT HUMMEL IS WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING HE TEXTED TO ME! _He would have freaked out but if he didn't reply now Kurt would have thought he had taken offence.

**Haha! Don't worry about it! With all the crap related to my illness I didn't have time to retake the test (I failed the first time-don't judge me) but I am hoping to take it soon :)**

_OMG! I just swore to Kurt Hummel! What if he doesn't like that sort of thing? What if he labels me? What if he doesn't reply?! _These worries were ceased a few moments later,

**Haha you think failing it once was bad… I may or may not have failed three times before I passed…:/**

Adam smiled whilst he replied;

**Don't worry I won't judge…:)**

**Haha good :) anyway I feel bad about your parents having to drive you to London…why don't I come up to your end? I love the English countryside and there won't be any paparazzi problems in the middle of a wood somewhere!**

_OMG. YES! _He knew just the place; there was a wood about half an hour away that had the best Bluebells about this time of year!

**Are you sure? It's quite a trek to get to the middle of nowhere… you will probably get lost about fifty times…**

**Of course! I like getting lost anyway it turns the journey into an adventure! :D**

**Well that's an….interesting point of view…. Anyway, if you're sure I know a wood about half an hour away from where I live that had millions of Bluebells around this time of year!**

**Oooh! That's sounds great- on one condition.**

**What?**

**You bring a flask of coffee…**

**Haha I have heard of this obsession of yours...**

**-_- it is a perfectly rational obsession…**

**Of course... :)**

**Ok well you name the day and give me directions and I will be there at eleven :)**

That was enough to start Adam freaking out again. He had just had a normal-ish conversation WITH KURT HUMMEL! KURT HUMMEL was saved in his contacts! He was going to spend a day with KURT HUMMEL!

* * *

**I feel sooo jealous of Adam! Can you even begin to imagine if your favourite celebrity gave you their number and had a text conversation with you? I tried to describe what I would do….what would you do? It is difficult because it is so surreal like you can't even begin to picture it! Anyway, I tried to make the conversation more relaxed and human like as it went on….**

**Please tell me how you think I did!**

**P.S. if you're interested; I have just started another story called Puppy Eyes (it is Kurt and Blaine's life together after NYADA told through the eyes of their dog, Rolo a miniature daschund)**

* * *

**Friday 3rd May: Really sorry but there won't be an update tomorrow! I will normally update every Saturday morning but I have got thirteen exams next week so I am revising solidly! If for any chance I don't update on Saturday always look back at the end of the previous chapter where you will find the reason! (There won't be much that stops me updating though!) I might not even manage a chapter next week either! Really sorry but after that you will get a lovely long, well thought out chapter with zero mistakes, I promise! :) Have a good week! (I know I won't...) and wish me luck! :D xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry about last week! I have had a week of exam hell….but it is over now! :D As some of you might have seen, last week I wrote a little note at the end of last chapter explaining ze lack of ze chapter so this is how it's gonna work:**

**I shall update every Saturday but if I don't I will leave a note at the bottom of the previous chapter explaining why, who, how, what and just general excuses :)**

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER I really think you should take twenty seconds to open another tab and type the word 'bluebells' into Google images and have a look at the woodland floors absolutely covered in them….it would really set the scene and help you picture it :)**

* * *

The sun shining though his curtains woke Adam up just a few minutes before his alarm was set to. He felt strangely calm now that the day had arrived. He hoped he would continue to be so, _Kurt Hummel wouldn't be too impressed if I fainted in a fit of fan-girling at his feet now would he?_

He had spent the entire week planning and thinking about today, so he had already long picked out the perfect outfit to wear. As he started to dress he ran through all the conversation starters he had prepared just in case of any awkward silences that there was bound to be. _God, have I thought this out too much?!_ _CALM Adam. Calm._

Once he was fully dressed he examined himself in the mirror. _Perfect. Well done Adam, this outfit is just perfect! _The outfit consisted of tight white jeans, t shirt and a cardigan. Not anything particularly fancy, but it was just the perfect mix between casual and smart, summer and winter. _Spring. This is definitely spring gear._ Once he was satisfied with his hair (he decided to go for the perfectly-styled-slightly-messy look) he ran down the stairs and went to grab some breakfast.

* * *

After texting Kurt the previous day, and asking what coffee he would prefer both Adam and Kurt agreed that it would be easier for the fussy celebrity to bring the coffee and for Adam to take two flasks of hot water along with milk and sugar. They then went on to decide on a picnic as Kurt explained that he had always wanted a picnic in the woods on a British spring morning. (Why, Adam had no idea…) Adam went to the fridge and took out the cheese and crackers he had prepared along with the Eton mess for pudding. Kurt was bringing the sandwiches and drinks. Adam carefully placed the plates on top of the rolled up, checked blanket inside the hamper. Yes he had a hamper. And yes he was going to use it. Kurt said that he wanted everything to be perfect and had seemed very excited over a basket and a blanket with a few squares on it.

* * *

As Kurt pulled into the small clearing used as a car park, he saw Adam had already arrived even though Kurt was ten minutes early. Adam had walked here and there was no one else around at this time in the morning, so Kurt's car was the only one there. It was only when he had stepped out of his car that he properly looked at Adam. _Wow! Big difference from when I last saw him- but to be fair he was lying in a hospital bed extremely sick. _Adam looked radiant as he stood there in the sun beaming at Kurt. _He could be a model…especially in those clothes, I love his fashion sense! _

"Hi!" Adam called, drawing Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Hi! It's great to see you again! You look so well!"

"Never been better!" Adam replied in his cute accent. _Whoa! Hold up there! Did you just say 'cute' Kurt? _

Kurt ignored himself and continued to make small talk with Adam.

"Lovely day isn't it." _Oh my god Kurt seriously?! _But Adam smiled as he replied,

"Yes it is especially once you get into the woods; just wait until you see the flowers!"

"Oh yes! I forgot about those! So have you got everything for the picnic?"

"Yes I have and I have got two flasks of hot water waiting as well."

"Thank the lord! I really need a coffee right now; I've been driving since eight!" Adam looked down embarrassed and Kurt panicked as he didn't know what he had said wrong.

"I'm sorry that you had to drive up here- you're really doing a favour to me I should be the one driving down to you," Adam rushed through his sentence before adding quietly, "But I can't drive so…"

"Oh no no no! Adam I didn't _mind_ driving, that's not what I meant! I told you I love driving through places that I have never been!" Kurt hastened to explain.

"Well…thank you…" Adam replied awkwardly.

"Don't mention it, anyway I got lost and had a mini adventure just like I was hoping for!" That brought the smile back to Adams face and the two boys chatted normally, without any awkwardness, whilst they started to prepare their coffees.

* * *

"Oh!" was all Kurt managed to say at first, "Oh wow! Oh my- oh Adam it's beautiful!"

It was. The light filtered through the trees and fell in patches onto the thousands and thousands of little purple-blue flowers below. Everywhere Kurt looked was covered apart from thin wobbly paths that had been made by wildlife. It was truly breath taking.

"Oh Adam–wow!"

Adam chuckled; it was a sound that made Kurt's insides tingle happily.

"I'm glad you like it, I love it here. It's only like this for a few weeks but it's worth the wait I think."

"I'm so glad I came." And Kurt meant it. He loved seeing Adam so well and happy after months of feeling sick with worry- but he wasn't ready to tell Adam that yet. Maybe one day.

They followed one of the little narrow winding paths through the trees. The sheet of Bluebells never seemed to stop and Kurt still couldn't get over how pretty it all was. When they had been walking for around ten minutes they reached a spot that they liked and they took a few steps off the path before spreading out the blanket. For Kurt felt terrible that they would have to squash some of the Bluebells but Adam assured him that most would survive anyway and there wasn't exactly much else they could do! Kurt was in heaven. He loved the countryside with all its peace and beauty and he couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was to be having a scrummy picnic, in the middle of a stunningly pretty wood, surrounded by the most flowers he had ever seen in his life, opposite a man who was so like him in so many ways and he could tell that he would grow to be great friends with. It was perfect.

* * *

**Ok! I'm going to have to leave it there! Sorry but I have been revising all week and have had no time to do this. But my exams are basically over now and I am going to start producing longer, more detailed chapters! This chapter was a bit boring… nothing much happened :( if I have time I shall write the next chapter ready for tomorrow but if not I will see you next Saturday! :D**

**P.S. Next chapter will continue from this point, with maybe a conversation at the picnic in which we learn more about both characters? Oooh! I'm kind of excited to write it now! :D (Please, you are very much more than welcome to give me any plot ideas!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**How did I manage this? I have no idea! But here is your second chapter in two days, enjoy!**

* * *

"So Adam, tell me, do you have a job at the moment? Or are you a student? Or are you just getting your life back together?" Kurt asked as he passed Adam the jam sandwiches. Kurt didn't feel uncomfortable asking Adam personal questions, they had been idly chatting all day and Kurt just felt like they were good friends. He soon realised that Adam didn't mind when his illness was brought up and Adam knew that Kurt didn't care when Adam asked about his fame and fortune- but he didn't. Kurt hadn't met anyone in a long time who was like Adam. Everyone he knew now that he had met after his big break treated him like a different species, even though Kurt just felt like the same, unsecure, lonely teenager from Ohio. He hated not being able to trust anybody and he hated the way people only talked about the weather or his latest film. Nothing else. Nothing personal. People were too worried about offending him in the slightest that they just avoided most topics in general. But Adam was a different story, even though Adam was a fan, and Kurt knew that, he made Kurt feel like he was back in high school and he and Adam had met in the Lima Bean. Nothing more. The way he and Adam chatted easily made Kurt feel like he belonged again. That he was still human and could still have friends and enjoy life. _I mean isn't this what people in their early twenties_ _are meant to do? Well I wouldn't know anymore as I haven't been normal for a few years now so… _Adam's reply broke through Kurt's reminiscing.

"Option c, trying to get my life sorted out!" Adam honestly told Kurt, "My parent's idea, they told me I had to wait a few months before I got a job, just take time to adjust to normal life before adding the stress of a job. I have given up on university now. I always wanted to go, but I have now admitted that it just isn't going to happen. It's a shame but I don't want to try and go now, I've got to move on otherwise I will just keep going back to trying to get back everything I missed and will end up missing the present."

"Wow that was deep!" Kurt joked making Adam chuckle.

"Well what about you? What are you doing in London?" they talked and laughed all the way through the picnic and they continued even after they had devoured all the food, they were enjoying themselves too much to worry about the time. They even moved on to very personal topics without either of the men feeling awkward.

"So did you have accepting parents?" Kurt asked, they had now moved on to the topic of being gay.

"Yes very. They raised me to believe that I could be whoever I wanted, and that it didn't matter if someone was gay or straight, and they stuck to that. Didn't even bat an eyelid when I told them and it was the same story with my younger sister. I know I'm very lucky, I couldn't even imagine having to go through the hate from the outside world without your family being there to tell you it will all be ok."

"I know! Without my dad I don't know what I would've done. I'm just glad that I have been able to make things slightly better for young people, by being openly gay and well known. It needs to be made more common and normal and I hope I have contributed to that."

"Oh I think you have Kurt people are much better now than a few years ago, there is a big difference. It's all about educating and ridding the world of ignorance."

"I agree. So did you mention you had a sister?"

"Yep, Molly, she's two years my junior and currently at Uni."

They continued to talk about their lives until they suddenly noticed that the sun was alarmingly low in the sky.

"And then we moved up here to Essex and- uh oh…" Adam stopped talking and looked around them.

"What?!" Kurt replied sounding panicked, imagining a huge spider or something similar on a nearby tree but soon realised what Adam was talking about.

"_Shit! _It's seven o'clock! Oh god! I was meant to be back in _London_ half an hour ago!"

"Ok quick! I've got to walk home and I want to get back before it's dark umm..." Adam paused in his folding of the blanket, looking around worriedly, "do you have any idea which way we came from?!"

"No…" Kurt realised slowly. Both men looked at each other then and there was a small moment of silence before they burst out laughing.

"I can't—believe—we—managed-this!" Kurt gasped in between his giggles.

"Come on," Adam said once their fits of hysterics had subsided a little, "we better get going, I think It was this way?"

They got very lost. But neither of them cared much as they were having too much fun chasing each other, jumping out at each other and falling over together. They were like two five year olds giggling wildly, neither caring about their situation. Neither had signal on their phones and there was no sign of that clearing. It really did feel like they were walking in circles, especially as everywhere you looked was covered in Bluebells no matter where you were in the woods. Both of them only fell silent when they rounded a corner and saw the most amazing sunset through a gap in the trees. The setting sun had turned the clouds orange and there were huge dashes of colours streaked across the sky. Kurt was lost for words for the second time today. Their attention was only swayed by the drops of rain that started to fall all around them. The rain got heavier and heavier and they were still lost, and they spent the next half hour running around trying to get back to Kurt's car.

When they finally found the clearing, both of them were soaked to the bone but they both had smiles on their faces and were still laughing at something one of them had just said. There was an awkward silence as they approached the car, neither of them knowing what to do next.

"What's the time?" Adam asked to break the silence. Kurt checked his phone before replying,

"Just gone Eight."

"Well I've still got an hour's walk home so I better get going."

"Oh right yeah….um why don't I drop you back, it's getting dark."

"Oh no don't worry about it, you're already late, you've got to be getting back."

"Oh it's fine I don't need to get back for anything and anyway I can't exactly let you walk back in this weather."

"Well if you don't mind, it's very kind of you! I feel bad about you driving home so late, especially as it was all because of me that you had to come all the way up here. Oh I know! Why don't you stay at ours for tonight? We have a spare room 'cos molly's at University?"

"Oh are you sure your parents won't mind?" Kurt knew that Adam still lived with his parents because he was recovering.

"No they'll be fine- I mean you can't exactly drive home when you're this soaked! It would be horrible!"

"Oh thank you Adam that's so kind!"

"No problem, I'll just text my parents and let them know."

* * *

**Wow! Two chapters in two days! Not only that but this is the longest chapter of this story so far! Wooo! So please tell me what you thought of this chapter *cough* please review! *cough***

**See you next week :D xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Ok-the illness is now cancer; I will do some more research into different types to make the story more realistic… **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You a bit warmer now Kurt?" Adam's mother came into the rom holding a tray with two steaming bowls of soup on top. Kurt had just stepped out the bathroom fresh from the shower, wearing a pair of Adam's pyjamas. Adam, who had already showered, was sitting on his bed towelling his hair dry.

"Yes thank you Mrs Crawford, much better!"

"Good good, but please- call me Miriam, now I've got some tomato soup here for you is that ok? Do you like it?"

"Oh yes thank you! Thank you so much again for letting me stay, it's very kind of you!"

"Nonsense! You were soaking wet and had a ling drive ahead of you in the dark, we would have had to have been heartless fools to send you away! Now remember to put your clothes on the radiator to let them dry!" and with that she left the two of them to their supper.

"Your parents are so nice and considerate!" Kurt said as he stirred his soup letting it cool.

"Yeah well, they love guests. I never really used to have friends much due to my illness, and the past few years I have spent the majority of nights in hospital instead of my bedroom."

"Right yeah of course…" Kurt replied quietly. Adam put down his spoon and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Every topic of discussion always manages to end with 'my illness', I don't mean to bring it up, I really don't, It's just it's been my life for years. I always worry that I must be really boring to talk to, I mean I haven't done anything since I was in my mid-teens and I just haven't got much to talk about!" Adam was rambling, which Kurt now knew was a sign of nervousness.

"Hey Adam, you don't need to apologise- I mean I don't even notice it! It happens less often than you think. And- you are _not _boring! Boring! You are one the most interesting people I have ever met in my life. It doesn't matter about what you haven't done- it matters about what you are going to do."

"I know, I know it-it's just that I don't _do _anything anymore! I don't have any friends to meet up with, I lost all my friends when I went into hospital for half years at a time. It's like friends back from primary school- you never think you'll loose them, but when you try to get back together and meet up you've all changed so much and don't have many things in common anymore."

"Well you're only not doing stuff 'cos you haven't got a job, and you said you'll start looking around soon. After that your life will start up again, moving forward so fast that you'll never have the time to look back."

"But let's face it Kurt. Who's going to employ me? No higher education and no experience, with not a lot of skill either. I don't know where else to look other than behind the counter in a coffee shop."

"But you've only had no education becau-"

"They don't care about that. They won't take pity on me. No one can afford to employ someone who's no good just because they've had cancer for a few years. All they'll see is a man in his mid-twenties who dropped out of school at seventeen!"

"But that's completely unfair-"

"Life's unfair. I know that more than most people. Everyone at the hospital always told me that I was lucky to pull through, and I used to believe them. Even though deep down I knew that if I _was_ really lucky I would have never had to have anything to pull through in the first place. They always told me I was lucky to recover and that now everything was finally over, I could get my life back. But they're wrong. I have to restart my life, not just re-join it. I have to rewrite all my hopes, dreams and aspirations. My whole life will be changed forever-and I can't change that. I sometimes think of where I would be right now if I hadn't got cancer. Not living with my parents at the age of twenty-four never having had a job. I always wanted to act- ever since I was young, so I guess, if everything went to plan I would have gone to university-maybe studied drama, maybe not-but I would have worked so hard at trying to kick-start my career as an actor. I'm not saying I would have succeeded, but at least I would've tried. At least I could've tried. I might have had a boyfriend-maybe someone I met at university or maybe at one of my jobs. I would have had a nice tight-knit group of friends that I could be myself in front of and we would meet up every week to gossip over a coffee. I would have my own place, just a small, rented apartment, but still mine. I would be completely independent and I would pay my own bills and taxes, pay for my food and clothes with my own money. I would have grown up. I would have been an adult. And I would have never been happier." Adam said the whole of his speech with his head down, his fingers tracing the pattern on his duvet. Kurt didn't know what to say or do. He felt so sorry for Adam and he wished he could go back in time and change things, but he couldn't. All he could do was make Adam's life better from now on.

"You still need to aim high Adam," he started softly, "just because life's dealt you the short straw, it doesn't give you any excuse to cut your dreams short. You can still make it Adam, and when you do you will be bigger and better than ever. You need to believe that those dreams are still possible, because they are Adam. Your life _is _restarting and it _is _going to be hard, but you'll get there."

"I-I-I just don't know how to start." Came the soft reply.

"You already have. You've made your first 'life 2.0' friend! I'll always be here for you Adam. I'll be there by your side the whole way." And as he said them, Kurt knew that they weren't just words, he really wanted to be part of Adam's life from now on.

* * *

Please review, and I'll see you next week! :D xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**I, my dear readers, have been ill! *overly dramatic faint* so that is why it is a few hours late/short/not the best ect… :( I'm sorry. But try to enjoy, and reviews will make me feel better *hint* *hint* :)**

* * *

Kurt awoke to the smell of pancakes. He dressed quickly, did his hair not so quickly and made his way downstairs into the kitchen where he found Adam.

"Morning Adam," He said with a yawn.

"I know it's morning Kurt." Adam replied with a smile, making Kurt roll his eyes jokingly.

"Fine then, _good_ morning Adam."

"I _know_ it's a good morning Kurt."

"Oh I give up!" Kurt said with a dramatic smile and a grin as he moved over to stand next to Adam who was currently pouring batter into a frying pan. "It smells lovely."

"Well I'm glad you think so because yours is already on the table." Sure enough there was a plate set upon the old, worn down wooden table with a small pile of pancakes on it. Surrounding the plate were an array of different topping options, lemon, sugar, syrup, Nutella, strawberries, you name it.

"Oh wow Adam, this looks amazing! Thank you! Wow, I'm going to came stay here more often!"

"Well you know you are always welcome to stay here if you ever come this way, because, of course, you must venture into the English countryside so very often." Adam joked as he sat down beside Kurt holding his own plate of pancakes.

"Oh yes, the film industry often takes me to the middle of Essex." Kurt joked back. Even though the two of them were avoiding the topic of Adam's minor breakdown last night, both were happy and comfortable and spoke without any tension or awkwardness between them.

Unfortunately Kurt had to leave not long after they had finished the last of the pancakes.

"I'll text you when I am back in London, thanks again for today and yesterday Adam," he said before he turned to Adam's mother, " and thank you so much for everything Miriam, I would have had the worst journey ever last night, so thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh it's nothing dear; you're welcome back here whenever you want."

He thanked her and hugged Adam before getting into his car and driving away. He really had made a good friend in Adam. But he had to remember to be a good friend to Adam, Adam was broken and Kurt had to help him get back on his feet again.

* * *

**I have officially arrived back safe and well! Thanks again for absolutely everything; we must meet up again soon! Text me if you are in the London area in the next few weeks, if not then I guess it will have to wait until my next visit to the UK :( Thanks again though! Xxx**

Adam felt weird as he texted back, well actually not weird. He felt weird. The past forty eight hours had changed his new friend from _omgitskurthummelfamousamazingcuteomgomg _to_ Kurt_. Just Kurt, just a normal friend with whom he could speak with without any awkwardness or hesitation. Of course, Adam still had a bit of a crush on him, but so did most straight girls and gay guys across the world. Adam thought he was very handsome, but he no longer fangirled at the fact he just got -THREE KISSES FROM HIM! OMG! Ok, ok, he spoke to soon. But it was still different, Adam was just acting as though his crush had texted him, like he would have done in high school. He no longer cared that Kurt was famous, that didn't matter. What did matter was that Kurt was a genuinely nice, funny and cute guy. Of course it still hurt knowing that Kurt would never return those feelings, _but I can dream can't I? _He felt sort of relieved that Kurt had kept to his word. Even though he really did feel like Kurt was a genuine friend, there was still a small part of him that was scared this would all turn out to be fake. That Kurt was just being nice because he had no place else to go that night and that he was going to run back to London and break all contact with Adam forever. _But it looks like you have got yourself a genuine friend, Crawford, or as Kurt put it, your first 'life 2.0' friend._

**Don't mention it Kurt, my parents love guests, you probably made their week! And I think I am going to head up to London in a week or so, I need to start planning my future and I want to look into moving up to London and getting a job. Xxx**

The reply came not long after Adam pressed the send button.

**Wow, Crawford you didn't tell me about wanting to move to the capital?! xxx**

**Yeah, well to be honest it only just popped into my head, inspired by what you said last night I think, 'I need to aim big' and all that xxx**

**I'm really glad for you, hope to see you soon! :) xxx**

**You too, I probably need to go discuss this all with my parents now! :/ xx**

**Yes that would be a sensible idea Adam ;) xxx**

So Adam got off his bed and went to find his parents, his life was restarting and he felt good.

* * *

**Please review! Xxx :) Remember I'm ill! *cough***


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this is the longest chapter I have ever written by far - so enjoy! :D**

**I know it's not a friday, but I'm nice like that :)**

* * *

"So what did you think of this one again?" Adam and his parents were sitting around the kitchen table which was covered in leaflets, pictures, articles, booklets and letters. It had been a week since they had had Kurt Hummel to stay, and they were currently sorting out Adam's future. The moment Adam had expressed a wish to move to London and find a job; his parents had spent much of their time trying to make his wish happen as soon as possible. They desperately wanted Adam to have a normal life after he had recovered, and much to the surprise of Adam they had been saving up money for him for quite a few years now. This money also included some of the money they would have spent on university for him. It wasn't a huge sum, but it was enough for him to rent or even buy a small flat in the capital with some extra money to live off until he got a steady job.

Adam looked at the piece of paper his mother was holding out to him. It had a picture of a prospective flat on it.

"It looks nice, and it is at a reasonable cost, but it is too far away from the centre and any means of public transport, it would just be a pain." Adam had made the decision to use all the money his parents had saved for him on a decent flat, even though they were quite happy for him to spend some on a car.

"Oh that's a good point, and this one?" His Dad was now holding out a booklet open at a page showing a flat he hadn't seen before.

"I haven't seen that one, give it here."

"It's a little more expensive than the others, but for good reason. It is relatively new and is in a nice neighbourhood with good access to different parts of the city." Adam's Dad Michel explained as Adam looked at the pictures.

"I like the look of this one," he mused as he read through the brief description. It was only available to rent, but he didn't mind that. "Yes, I'll add it to the list." 'The list' was a list of flats that he wanted a closer look at. He would phone up later and get an appointment to view them for next week sometime. He also had a job interview for a receptionist booked. Of course it wasn't his dream job but it would pay the bills while he got settled and sorted out what he really wanted to do job wise.

* * *

"Right, so your meeting is at twelve and the car will pick you up at around twenty past eleven."

"Right, thanks Liz," Kurt said before adding a chuckled, "I actually don't know what I would do without you!"

"Oh I know, you would be all over the place, but luckily you have me to save the day!"

"I do indeed! Thank god!"

"Well I hope the meeting goes ok, good luck."

"Thanks again Liz" and with that he hung up. Liz was a very nice girl who worked with his agent; she basically organized his work life for him. He glanced at the clock, it had just gone eleven. He was already dressed for the meeting; as he thought it was at eleven thirty- again, thank the lord for Liz. So instead he made his way over to the living room to watch some TV. Because he came over to the UK a lot, he had decided nearly a year ago to just buy a flat here in London so he wouldn't have to go through all the hassle of hotels. He also allowed his friends to use the flat if they were spending sometime over here for whatever reason. Rachel loved staying here, so did Santana and Mercedes. He didn't mind as they always left the place spotless and had taken an oath not to host any drunken parties there. He did admit that he too loved spending time in the place. Because he was an internationally famous and successful actor and singer, he could afford a little luxury when it came to choosing a flat. This was situated in the middle of London in a block of flats that had very good security as they all belonged to some famous person or another. The paparazzi weren't allowed past the gates and he was good friends with everyone who also lived in the building. They had a room with a pool and a bar in it which was accessible to all where they all liked to hang out and catch up on who was acting or directing in what film and who had a new album releasing soon.

The inside of Kurt's apartment was absolutely stunning. It was very modern and was basically a big open square. One quarter of this square was taken up by a separate room, the bedroom. The rest was a large open 'L' shaped space consisting of a kitchen, living room and a study area. The kitchen was opposite the door. It had white marble counters to match the floor and a breakfast bar island with stools as a table. Around the corner from the kitchen was the living room area. A long black leather sofa opposite a wide screen TV set in the wall with a glass coffee table between them. There was also a fluffy black rug situated upon the marble floor that Kurt absolutely loved. The only actual separate room, the bedroom, was through a door next to the study area (basically a very messy desk and a chair lit up by a tall lamp). The bedroom was a reasonable size; it had a large, extremely comfortable four poster bed. Kurt loved this as it reminded him of Hogwarts. The curtains to draw around the bed were only thin sheets of cotton, slightly see through but Kurt still loved to draw them around the bed when he was reading a book or relaxing. They cut him off from all the worries of the outside world and placed him in his own little bubble. There was an ensuite bathroom which contained both bath and shower, and of course (this is Kurt we are talking about) plenty of mirrors and shelves for all his products. The flat, in its modern style was quite simple and plain, but all of the pictures he had put up made it feel a bit more homely.

He had many pictures dotted around the house, all in simple black frames that worked well with the plain white walls, (yes, his apartment was _very_ white). About a quarter of these photos contained memories with people he met after high school, but the vast majority were of his Glee club friends. They were all still friends now, which was quite an achievement. But they were dedicated and always put away time to meet up every now and again. They often Skyped and still knew all the gossip from each other's lives. After he had found nothing good on TV, he wandered about the apartment looking at all of the photographs. He smiled and stopped before one of his favourite- him and Rachel on their first red carpet together. They both looked so excited and both were absolutely thrilled to share the experience together.

Rachel was his best friend now, even though they clashed quite a bit back at school. Rachel was also soon to be his sister in law as she had been engaged to Finn, his brother, for about a year now, and their wedding was scheduled for sometime late August. Of course, it was going to be great fun, all of the old Glee clubbers could make it, although he had skyped and met with most of them individually, it had been quite a while since all of them were in the same place at the same time. He couldn't wait; Santana was always great fun at parties and celebrations, the next photo along was of her, Brittany and Kurt smiling happily into a camera at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Kurt remembered how Santana and Brittany were quite unfazed by the sheer drop in front of them, Kurt on the other hand wasn't too good with heights…still he was glad he had done it. Santana and Brittany were long term partners living together in a huge house on the outskirts of New York. Santana had become an extremely successful lawyer, her determination and sassy personality meant she often won huge cases, suing companies left, right and centre. She was content with life, she had the money and even though she had the voice, she had never wanted to go into the music industry. She never wanted fame, to be a well-known face or a household name, but she wanted the money for her and her Brittany-and that's is just what she got. Brittany worked in the dance industry, she was in various music videos as a backup dancer and she also appeared every Saturday night on a TV show where she danced with celebrities. She loved her work, it kept her busy but it wasn't too stressful and she still had time to enjoy life with her girlfriend in their mansion.

Kurt wandered over to his very untidy desk and looked at the photo hanging just above it. It was a photo of all of the New Directions back in the choir room at McKinley and it was one of his favourites. They all looked so different- Quinn had grown out her hair again but she was still the unfairly pretty blonde she had always been. She was also now one of the nicest people Kurt had ever met. Her life got pretty messed up at high school and just after but whilst at Yale she met the perfect man. He was a handsome, kind and funny guy and he and Quinn were perfect for each other he helped her become herself again. They were now living together both with steady jobs with frequent promotions. Kurt knew one day they would make the best parents to the most perfectly beautiful baby.

Mike and Tina just looked much younger in this photo. Mike had a very sweet and shy girlfriend and Tina had a boyfriend who really was just right for her and who loved her more than anything.

Puck was the only one who looked the same. He still had his bald head and the same smile. He had calmed down a bit after he left education he was now more well behaved and had many model-like girls throwing themselves at his feet but he had settled for a naturally pretty little thing who was always a bit of an outcast, she reined in Puck whilst he helped her come out of her shell. He had never seen Puck happier.

Artie had found someone who never even seemed to notice the wheelchair, just like Kurt wished the world could; she noticed Artie as a person and loved him. He was now part of the Paralympic managing team and was slowly working his way up to the top.

Sam was now a very good business man, his impressions won his clients over and he was rich as hell. Mercedes, the very popular singer, had stayed single for a long time, Kurt was often the one to comfort her and they often went to each other's premiers and events instead of dates. But now Mercedes had found someone a few months ago, Kurt was over the moon for her obviously- she deserved someone who saw her as the most important thing in the world, but he was…jealous. Looking at all the photos of the New Directions just reminded him of how he was the only one without somebody to love and to be loved by.

He had had two boyfriends, one was someone he met at NYADA called Callum, they didn't last long and one was another celebrity but again, it didn't last long. Each time there was no real connection, no true love, and no soul mate business. He kept telling himself that it was just because he was gay; there were not as many openly gay people as there were straight people desperate to date. But this theory was always proved false by the fact that his gay friend Blaine had found his soul mate in Johnnie.

He and Blaine had met when he transferred to Dalton for a while. Even though both boys were gay neither had felt anything for each other and they left it at that. Now Blaine was an up and coming actor and had met the man of his dreams, Johnnie a boy who had been working on a movie set, carrying coffees to everyone, Blaine had been filming on set when Johnnie had caught his eye. It was a very fairy-tale-like story that Kurt wished had happened to him. Johnnie was lovely, but Kurt couldn't help but be jealous, he wished that he could be as happy with someone as those two always were with each other.

It was only when his phone vibrated in his jeans pocket that he tore his eyes away from the photos on the walls. It was a text from Adam; this made him feel fractionally better.

**Hi Kurt, guess what? I'm in London next week! Tuesday through to Thursday yay! I'm going to go for a job interview and look around apartments etc. :) Will you still be here? Xx**

**Yes I will! Can't wait! Xxx **

* * *

OMG THAT WAS LONG! (For me!)

Ok, I have decided to write the story of Blaine and Johnnie meeting and falling in love. It will not be compulsory for you to read or anything. It will be short and cute and will be published as a different story. You can guess the general gist, actor falling for a shy, behind the scenes worker, both the same age both handsome (yeah it will be very fluffy :) ) so has anyone got any good title ideas? (I almost called 'Johnnie' 'Andy' but then I realised that if they ever got married he could end up 'Andy Anderson'... Hahahahaha I laughed so hard :D )

Please review, it was such a long chapter there must be _something_ you can comment on :) xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Wooo! We have reached double figures people!

Here is your celebratory chapter :)

(btw, it is a few hours late because I kinda forgot it was a Saturday...)

* * *

**So where shall I meet you tomorrow? Xx**

Kurt stared at the text he had just received from Adam. He had no idea where they could meet up without the paparazzi taking photos and speculating about the two of them being together. Kurt would feel so awful if poor Adam was dragged into the tabloids before he was. Kurt knew there was only really one option, and he had to suggest it to Adam.

**Well thanks to the stupid paparazzi, there is only a limited amount of options… x**

**Do you live like this all the time? Always having to run and hide from them :( x**

**Well not always but especially with the two of us, they would… speculate… xx **_Oh god this is so awkward, oh god please reply soon oh god._

**Ok right yeah, I suppose. So where do you suggest Mr Hummel? Xxx **_Phew!_

**Come to my place, they can't get past the gates :) xxx**

**Yeah that's fine xxx Oh**_ thank god._

**Good see you tomorrow :)**

**Umm, Kurt…not to sound like a wannabe stalker or anything but I don't know where you live… x**

**Haha, don't worry about that, I can come and get you from the station in my car :) your train comes in at ten yeah? xxx**

**Yes it does, are you sure? That's really nice of you! Xxx**

**Says the man who gave me a place to stay last minute! Of course it's ok silly! Xxx :D**

* * *

"Uh, I'm glad that journey's over!" Adam told Kurt whilst climbing into the car. Kurt had had to wait in the car park so they didn't get spotted.

"Why what happened?" Kurt loved how they didn't even need a formal 'hello', they already felt like such good friends.

"Had to stand the _whole way_! It was absolutely crammed full and it just horrible!"

"Oh god that is horrible, you must be exhausted!" Kurt pulled out of the car park and set off towards his apartment.

"God yes!"

"So what time's your first appointment?"

"The job interview at twelve."

"What job is it?" Kurt asked innocently. Adam hesitated, Kurt had told him to aim big and here he was going for a receptionist job.

"It's just temporary, just top pay the bills."

"Oh come on; just tell me, I don't care!"

"A receptionist"

"Oh where for?"

"Some dentist somewhere, I don't really have to know anything, I just have to sort the patient files alphabetically or so it seems."

"Ok, and when are you looking around all the flats?"

"Two today and three tomorrow."

"Where are you staying then?"

"Oh a small hotel not too far away." Adam was about to ask Kurt something but paused when he realised that they had arrived. Kurt was showing a card to a security guard and not long after, the huge black gates swung open, revealing a large fancy looking building with a fountain out the front. Kurt drove into his designated parking space and turned off the ignition.

* * *

"Oh wow Kurt." Adam was frozen in a state of awe as he walked through the front door of Kurt's apartment. "Wow."

"Do you like it then?" Kurt said sarcastically with a smile.

"Umm…just a bit yeah!" Said Adam in a higher than usual voice. "God, I'm going to feel awful looking around flats for me later! I'm so jealous." Kurt just laughed this off, staring all the while at Adam's face. It had a soft, admiring smile on it as its light blue eyes travelled over the scene. _I wish he would look at me like that…uhhh Hummel? Where did that come from? _He suddenly came back to his senses and remembered that he had to be a good host.

"Here, pass me your coat, I'll go and hang it up." Adam handed over his coat, his eyes still drinking in Kurt's amazing apartment, and Kurt hung it up on the back of the door.

"Come sit down, you must be tired after your journey from hell," Kurt gestured to the breakfast bar island with tall stools, "Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely thank you," Kurt opened his mouth but Adam knew what he was going to ask, "Milk and one sugar."

"There you go Mr Crawford, and do tell me if all the English fit the 'tea' stereotype," Kurt attempted in his posh-ist British accent as he took his place beside Adam with his coffee. Adam chuckled softly at Kurt's attempt; the sound gave Kurt goose bumps.

"Nice try master Hummel, but perhaps next time one will achieve what one set out to accomplish." Adam sounded like he had just stepped out of Downtown Abby.

"That's just unfair." Kurt pouted, making Adam's breath to get caught in his throat. _Stop Crawford! He's an international star, get over him; he's never going to be yours._

* * *

"The parents were trying all this reverse psychology stuff, but the wedding was cancelled because a bridesmaid was involved in a car accident that left her in a wheel chair." Kurt was currently filling Adam in on all the glee club scandals over the years.

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, Quinn was texting whilst driving."

"Wait, that Quinn?" Adam got up to point at a photo of a pretty blonde that Kurt had shown him earlier.

"Yes that Quinn, she was in a wheelchair for some of senior year, but she went to therapy with Joe, then she had something with Joe…but that's a different story and then she recovered and stood up whilst singing at prom. Did I tell you that our Prom was dinosaur themed? Yeah well you know Brittany…" Adam sat there bemused as Kurt discussed all of the different events that had happened to New Directions. There were so many events that it sounded like a television show, but Adam noticed how Kurt talked about all of them as though they were family. Obviously all of the eventful days had brought them closer together. He suddenly saw the clock out of the corner of his eye. _That can't be right…_

"OH MY GOD! I'VE MISSED THE INTERVIEW!" Kurt jumped to his feet and spun around to face the clock. He turned back to look at Adam with a horrified expression on his face. The two men stood there staring at each other in shock. Before long they both burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Three and a half hours!" Adam managed to gasp in-between his fits of hysterics. Kurt had collapsed on the sofa giggling. "We have been sitting here for three and a half hours!" When the two of them eventually calmed down and caught their breaths, Kurt asked,

"So have you missed any of your apartment tours too?"

"No," Adam said, glancing at the clock, it told him that it was almost one thirty. "No first one is in just over an hour."

"Oh good, but, in all seriousness, what are you going to do about a job now?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll find something, I'm sure another business can hire me as a receptionist, I'll look around." This gave Kurt an idea.

"I know, the fashion company I have been working with, well it has a London branch and I think I saw a sign advertising for a new employee! I think it was either a receptionist, or just a personal assistant of a personal assistant or something small like that, but I know they pay well. I have been working long hours with them, just because I enjoy it, so they do owe me a favour, I'll call up and ask them!"

"Oh wow, really Kurt you don't have to-"

"Of course I do I just made you miss your interview!"

"It wasn't really your faul-"

"Oh I'm doing it Adam and you can't stop me!" Kurt said before he winked and walked away towards the phone. _Wait-what?! Did you just? Oh my…you WINKED? What were you thinking, oh please say that he didn't notice, or just thought it was friendly…which it was? Oh who are you kidding…?_

_Did he just? Did he just w-wink at me? Nah, trick of the light._ But even so Adam's heart was beating slightly faster than usual.

"All sorted," Kurt had returned from a quick conversation on the phone. "You have an interview at ten tomorrow morning; I will pick you up in my car outside your hotel at nine thirty ok? Now you should really be leaving before you miss anything else!"

* * *

Please review :) and have a good week! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

O.K. I feel so bad and I feel like an apology isn't enough! Please except a virtual hug and a sorry from me! I have got a ton of unexpected work from school, but in three weeks I will definitely be back to updating normally again! Sorry!

To those of you who read my other story Chipped, I am writing the chapter now! So very sorry but it's on its way!

* * *

_Oh wow. Look at those jeans…_ Kurt had just pulled up outside Adam's hotel, and as Adam was walking over towards the car, Kurt got a chance to admire what he was wearing. As this was an interview with a high profile fashion company, Adam had wisely chosen to dress to show off his good sense of fashion. This included a pair of tight red skinny jeans. Kurt only stopped staring when Adam had climbed into the car and Kurt had to actually concentrate on driving.

"Morning!" Kurt could tell Adam was excited yet nervous.

"Don't worry about it Adam, your basically already guaranteed the job."

"I'm not worrying." Adam said a little bit too quickly.

"Sure you're not." Kurt said sarcastically.

"How is it that you can read me like a book?" Adam muttered. Kurt wasn't quite sure whether he was supposed to hear that so he didn't answer. Instead he asked,

"How were the apartments yesterday?"

"Not very good." Adam sighed. "But I still haven't seen the one I really like yet, that's after this interview."

"Can I come see it with you? I've got nothing else to do…" Kurt just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Adam but Adam was a bit hesitant about answering.

"Oh umm…..yeah sure.." Kurt frowned at how quite Adam's voice was,

"What aren't you telling me?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"What're you talking about?" _Ok. That was definitely too quick._

"Why don't you want me to come?" Kurt's voice had turned a little colder and he sounded hurt. Adam felt guilty and just told the truth, he knew Kurt would be able to tell if he lied and would become even more offended. He took a deep breath before replying.

"Ok, first of all I shouldn't have said it, I didn't mean it and I regret it." He said the next bit in a rush, "I was just a little ashamed at the type of flat I was looking at because it's not very big or fancy and yours is just so amazing…" Adam trailed off, nervous of what Kurt would say next. Kurt didn't know whether to be angry or sad. He was angry that Adam thought that he was the sort of snobby person to judge. He was sad because he really didn't want him being famous or rich to change their friendship, but now he realised it was inevitable. There will be some times where he wants to go out someplace but Adam can't afford to go, and he knew that Adam wouldn't accept his money. He knew that his fame separated him from normal people and it saddened him.

"I would never judge you Adam; I'm not that sort of person."

"I know that, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking, sorry."

They sat in an awkward silence until a guilty Adam broke it.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Please come and see my flats with me, I really need some expert interior design advice." Adam begged and Kurt snorted,

"Since when was I an expert interior designer?" He said with a smile, all was forgiven.

* * *

Kurt had just finished talking to a designer about an upcoming clothing line he was going to model. He was more excited than usual because he loved the new and fresh designs that he would be the first to show off to the world. Kurt had always loved fashion and if he hadn't gone down the acting route he probably would have followed a career down the fashion industry path. He was so lucky that is fame had enabled him to be a part of this world, even just through modelling. He walked back along the corridor to the place where he and Adam gad agreed to meet after both were finished with their appointments. He really hoped that Adam got this job, he was almost sure he would but he was still feeling really guilty for losing him that job yesterday. When he turned the corner into the waiting room he was surprised to see that Adam was already waiting for him, o the opposite side of the small room. He was about to rush over to ask Adam how it went, but when Adam looked up from his phone and caught his eye, Kurt knew straight away that all went well. It was weird because he had only just got to know him, but Kurt could read Adam like a book and he had a feeling that Adam could read his mind too. _We have a special connection! Oh no… you did not just think that. That was far too cheesy… anyway; you and Adam don't have a special connection because he doesn't feel that way about you!_

* * *

Adam looked up from his phone and saw that Kurt had just walked in to the room. He jumped up and rushed over to him and before he could think he hugged him. _You did what now? Oh no Adam, you didn't…you did…I'm so stupid! That was too soon. _But Kurt wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back.

"I'm guessing it went well then!" He laughed into his ear.

"Yes! I got it! I got the job! Thank you so much!" Adam said excitedly as they loosened their grip on each other and went to pick up their bags.

"Don't thank me! Thank your amazing personality, that's what did it!" Kurt smiled as they bid goodbye to the receptionist and headed out the door.

* * *

"Oh wow! Come look at this view Adam!" Kurt called excitedly from the living room. Adam and Katherine, the real estate agent, followed the sound of his voice down the hall and through an archway. As soon as Adam stepped into the room he could understand why Kurt was so excited. The living room itself looked modern and stylish, but one wall was taken up by glass, including a sliding door that lead out onto a small balcony. The view really was amazing. He could see about five different landmarks already, including a section of the river Thames. He knew that this was the apartment for him.

Although he had his mind made up, he still had to look around the rest of the apartment. Kurt was already discussing colour schemes and furniture he could use.

"Yes I think grey would look nicer than this blue, purely because of the angle of the light. The window is, if I am correct, facing east so yes, I think a light grey would look lovely- and it would go with the carpet so you wouldn't have to change that." Kurt was muttering to himself. Adam chuckled, making Kurt look up at him with questioning eyes.

"You told me earlier that you weren't an expert interior designer." Adam reminded him to clear his confusion.

* * *

SORRY again! But please review! Don't hate me forever :(


	12. Chapter 12

**So thanks for sticking with me guys! I'm not going to make any promises just yet because I always overestimate how much free time I have and I underestimate my laziness too :/**

**Here is a lovely long chapter to say SORRY!**

* * *

Adam bid goodbye to Susie and walked off down the hall. He contemplated his first day at work as he waited for the elevator. Basically, it had been brilliant. Everybody was lovely – especially Susie, who had been assigned to watch over him for the next few days while he settled in. He was obviously very low down in the rank of the business, but no one looked down on him. They made him feel welcome and that was very important to him. He didn't really have much social skills and he was very shy around new people, making it difficult for him to make new friends. He supposed it was just because he hadn't had much practice because he was shut off from the rest of the world during the crucial teen years. He was practically home schooled because of the cancer and he hardly saw anyone outside of his immediate family. That was why connecting with Kurt had been such a miracle. He should be shyer than usual because Kurt was famous and had seen him looking absolutely awful in a hospital bed. But it was quite the opposite. It was like he had known Kurt all his life. He was relaxed and comfortable around him which meant he could be himself. He looked down at his phone to see a text message from the man he had just been thinking about.

**Text me when you have finished, can we meet up? I want to hear all about your first day! Did you have fun? :) xx**

He quickly typed out a reply as he waited for the lift.

**You make it sound like I have just had my first day at primary school -_- anyway I have now finished. Where shall I meet you?**

He loved the fact he had Kurt to support him and be there to talk to. He would have been so nervous and worried about moving and getting a new job and being with new people – but Kurt was there to teach him and stand next to him. It was almost like they were going through everything together. They met up almost every day and when they were too busy, they Skyped and texted instead. Adam had been living in London for three weeks now and he was glad he had had the time to settle in before starting work. Kurt had been a huge help with everything, moving in, decorating and showing him around the area. He really wasn't looking forward to when Kurt was going to go back to America. He was going to be so lonely.

* * *

It had been almost two months since Kurt had written that letter. That means he had spent almost two months in the UK. That means he had taken almost two months off filming. He had initially asked if he could go to London for a break for a 'few weeks'. Of course everybody had said yes. He could do whatever he wanted – they couldn't argue because they didn't want to anger him and make him abandon this film. They needed to be nice to him because he was one of the biggest names in Hollywood and he could walk away at any moment to be greeted with thousands of other job opportunities at his doorstep. Of course Kurt would never do such a thing. He didn't like to manipulate this power. He didn't like to cause trouble in a true 'diva' way. He didn't like giving people extra work because he wanted this or that. But he just had to go and see if Adam had made it. And then Adam had made it and he had wanted to spend more time with Adam so he had taken a few weeks off… and then a few more… and a few more. And now he had got himself in this situation. He felt so guilty and ashamed that he had made the whole film crew have to rearrange everything because they had to shoot all the scenes he wasn't in. he bet the whole crew had to rearrange all their holidays and days off and had to find emergency babysitters because they were suddenly needed. He bet that he had caused people to miss weddings and anniversaries and birthdays. He felt awful. He bet they all hated him now. He was almost too embarrassed to show his face there again. It had come to the point that his directors had hinted that they really needed him back because they had run out of scenes to film without him. So he had booked his flight back for two days' time. He was really going to miss Adam but he couldn't just leave his life in America just to stay with him longer, all they were doing was prolonging the time that they would be in different continents. They had become so close, so quickly. He already thought of Adam as one of his best friends. He hoped one day he could introduce him to the old glee club members – his other best friends. He was positive that they would get on so well.

LINE

Adam had just stepped into the lift and pressed the '0' button to go to the ground floor when he received a reply from Kurt.

**Well, not to sound like a stalker or anything but I am right outside your workplace waiting… so yeah… step round the corner into the alleyway xxx**

**STALKER. **Was Adam's reply. He smiled to himself as the lift started to descend. He was so pleased at how his friendship with Kurt had turned out. When it first started, he was worried he would be just hanging around and annoying a very busy Kurt, just seeming like a fan still. But thankfully Kurt always wanted to meet up and talked about personal things and laughed and joked – nothing was forced; they really did just get on so well together. Kurt was definitely his best friend but he didn't know if that was because he didn't really have other friends or because they did have a stronger than usual connection. He hoped the latter.

* * *

Sure enough Kurt was waiting in the alleyway next to the building. He had sunglasses to cover half of his face and a hat to hide his signature hair. Despite the attempt of disguise, it was still obviously Kurt Hummel who stood waiting, leaning against the wall holding two coffees.

"Hi!" Adam called to grab his attention. Kurt looked around and smiled. He walked over to Adam and handed him his coffee. "Thanks."

"You're welcome; you can pay me back by telling me every detail about your first day!" Adam smiled at how much Kurt cared; he hadn't had a true friend in so long. Kurt took out his phone and sent a text. Adam knew it was to tell his driver to come and pick them up. In the meantime they waited in the shadow of the alleyway – it would be chaos if Kurt was spotted – dangerous too, there was a very real possibility Kurt would get hurt.

"Oh it was amazing Kurt!" Adam grinned, "I mean I haven't really had any other first day to compare it too, but I'm pretty sure it was better than average!" Kurt laughed at this and took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"Was everyone nice to you? They are always lovely to me but if a single person was rude or looked down at you or even looked at you the wrong way, I could get them sacked like that. "And he clicked his fingers. Adam found this outburst hilarious, he knew Kurt could get very feisty if people he cared about were not respected enough and Adam felt giddy with delight to know he was in that category. A car hooted and both he and Kurt looked round to see a car waiting for them back on the main road at the end of the alley. They swiftly walked over to it but were careful not to attract attention once they had left the safety of the dark alley. Adam went first as usual and opened the door for Kurt so Kurt could get in as soon as possible. Adam then clambered in and the car set off back to Kurt's apartment.

* * *

**Did you like? :D xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

So...hi? OK I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING! please forgive me :( Despite me neglecting you recently, this story has continued to gain followers and favourites so THANKYOU! I promise to try to get back on track as soon as possible!

* * *

In memory of Cory Monteith. A tragedy that shook us all. Don't stop believing /3

Stay strong Lea xxx

* * *

This 'Susie' sounds really nice." Kurt said whilst he placed a plate of biscuits on the living room table and sat down beside Adam on the black leather sofa.

"Yeah she's lovely, great personality. I swear it's impossible to be shy around her too."

"That's good; you get very shy around new people I've noticed."

"Oh god yeah I make such a fool of myself, I must look like a complete idiot." Adam chuckled.

"Nah, it's cute." _Oh god. Why Kurt why? Oh god this is awkward – look he's blushing! Oh god, change the subject- quick!_ "Umm… so…yeah….I've got something to tell you…I'm leaving to go back to America soon." Kurt spluttered awkwardly. Adam recovered from his blushing in time to reply.

"I know, but you never tell me how soon 'soon' is," Adam sounded sad at the new topic, making Kurt feel even more guilty about the lack of warning.

"Really soon." Was Kurt's reply.

"How soon's really soon?" Adam questioned.

"Really really soon."

"Kurt!" Adam whined, making Kurt give in.

"Wednesday." Kurt said in a small voice.

"Two days!" Adam couldn't help exclaiming and immediately felt bad when Kurt slumped and buried his face in his hands. "Oh no, Kurt I'm sorry, don't feel bad, I'm not annoyed that you didn't tell me or anything – I'm just a bit shocked at how soon it is!"

"I'm really sorry I didn't give much warning," Kurt's voice came out muffled as his face was still covered by his hands. Adam reached over and gently pulled Kurt's arms down, removing his hands from his face so he could look back at Adam. Once he had gained eye contact with Kurt he said gently,

"I'm really gonna miss you Kurt." This made him Kurt smile and whisper back,

"I'm gonna miss you too Adam." And with that Kurt pulled Adam into a hug. He was going to enjoy these last few days with his best friend, and not think about the inevitable farewell.

* * *

Kurt rolled over and sighed. He could not get to sleep. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning. He sat up in bed and turned his bedside light on, squinting at the sudden brightness that filled his bedroom. He had something on his mind that was preventing him from being able to drift off to sleep. Well… a more accurate description would be that he had _someone_ on his mind. Adam.

He sat there in his bed at two o'clock in the morning and allowed his head to fill up with all the thoughts he had been holding back.

So, when he first met Adam, he recognised that he was an attractive man. _Maybe I felt something about him then? Maybe that was why his operation was on my mind for months? But that's almost like love at first sight, do I believe in that? _Then when he go to know him, he learnt about his wonderful personality and found himself being drawn to Adam, to the point where he abandoned his job for weeks just to stay near him. They were now the best of friends – which is unusual as they had only known each other for a very short time. _Does this hint at a special connection of some sort? What does that mean anyway? _Well whatever it means, Kurt knew now that he definitely had feelings for Adam. He just wasn't sure if he could act on them. It wasn't that they didn't know each other; it wasn't that he was scared of Adam laughing at him and teasing if he got rejected…it was that he really didn't know if his feelings were unrequited. He had no way of finding out either. I mean, usually, he was all for taking risks and just going for it but the fact that they had a close friendship that could easily be ruined made him hesitate. He _had _sensed that Adam might have had a bit of a fan girl crush on him when they first met – but ever since they got to know each other, all traces of that had faded. Another factor to consider was that they lived on different continents and Kurt had a very busy schedule so he might not be able to take time off to visit often. This could result in a failing long distance relationship – which would definitely ruin what they had as friends. And of course – the major thing that was blocking his path was –frankly- he was famous. He was mega famous. Would Adam want to be pushed into the spotlight just to be known as so and so's boyfriend? Adam had told him not long after they met that he had wanted to act, what if the business shunned him because he only got his fame by latching onto another actor's fame – those seemed liked harsh words but Kurt knew that critics could be ruthless. Adam would also be accused of only dating him for his fame and money by some of the tabloids… would Adam be able to survive that? Or would it put their relationship under too much stress until it eventually broke down?

* * *

Adam clambered into the car and clasped his seatbelt just as the car started to move again. He was used to this routine by now – he and Kurt had both decided it was easier to collect him in a car and get him driven to Kurt's apartment rather than have to stand outside the gates waiting for Kurt to let him in as this would attract media attention. He felt a pang to his chest when he realised that this was the last time he would do this routine in quite a long time – Kurt was leaving today. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the driver speaking to him.

"Kurt's not come in the car today because he's really busy packing everything up – I think he left everything to last minute!"

Adam smiled to himself as he thanked the driver – he knew Kurt was going to fall behind as he insisted spending the last few days out and about, busying himself, Adam suspected, so that he wouldn't have to think about leaving.

* * *

"Hey Adam," Kurt rushed out whilst he opened the door to his apartment – he was obviously in a panic. "Thank god you're here! I'm so behind! I don't know what to do! I'm going to miss my plane!"

"Calm down Kurt!" Adam said, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders so he would stay still, "Your Kurt Hummel, I'm sure they would gladly hold up a plane for you," He glanced around before turning back to Kurt once more, "Even if it is for a few hours!"

"You're not making me feel much better Adam!" He said annoyed, but he was smiling, "Still, what am I going to do?!"

* * *

If you have any opinions or ideas please review so I an know about them! it really does help! xxxx :D


	14. Chapter 14

So I can't lie, I had lost all inspiration for all my stories. I then went on holiday again just after I posted my last chapter. Whilst relaxing n the sun and the peace I decided I wanted to write some chapters for my fanfiction but I hadn't got my computer. So I picked up paper and pen and remembered why I love writing, I didn't have any of the laid out plot ideas with me so I let my imagination run wild and my quality of writing improved dramatically (as I hope you will see). So a word of advice, if you're struggling with updating your stories, try switching to pen and paper if you haven't already, I don't know why but it really helps! And so I'm back! Xxx

* * *

Adam looked around at the apartment – he couldn't lie, it was an absolute tip.

"I need to get it all tidy so I can lend it out to friends while I'm away, but I'm never going to be able to tidy it _and _pack _and _be on time!"

"Kurt…." Adam said in a soothing voice, "I have an idea."

"What!" Kurt almost snapped he was so desperate.

"How about we just worry about the packing today and I could come back throughout the week and make it spotless…if you would be willing to leave me with a spare set of keys of course…" Adam started of enthusiastically but finished of nervously as he realised what he was asking. To his relief Kurt threw himself at Adam and caught him in a massive hug.

"Of course I would be willing to Adam! You're my best friend! That's an amazing and welcome plan if it's not too much of a hassle to you?"

"It would be my pleasure Mr Hummel, now let's go get you packed – and quickly!"

* * *

The two men left the apartment and headed towards the lift – dragging two large suitcases each. Adam had, like a true gentleman, offered to take the two heaviest and was slightly out of breath by the time he reached the elevator doors. Kurt pressed the button to call it up and the two men stood there, side by side, waiting. They knew each other enough to tell that the other was just as sad as themselves, and neither quite knew what to say.

Adam decided on small talk to ease the silence that had fallen between the two.

"Blimey Kurt," He half gasped, "What have you got in these cases?!" Adam had packed the other two cases, and wasn't quite sure how Kurt had managed to get the ones that he packed so much heavier – they were the same sizes after all and it wasn't like Adam had left the other two half empty. All four suitcases had to have both men stand on them before they reluctantly shut.

Kurt just looked at him and gave him his classic death stare, but with a smile – he was only joking.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Adam joked back, "I'm just concerned – well more like certain – they're going to be over the weight limit."

"Oh no, that doesn't matter – I just have to pay some extra money and it's allowed." Kurt replied off-handed.

"Umm, Kurt, I'm pretty sure that's called a 'fine'" Said Adam with mock shock.

"Oh go away." Replied Kurt giving Adam a playful shove. Their messing around was stopped by the arrival of the lift. The two men got in, cramming the suitcases in with them. It turned out to be a very tight squeeze.

Adam was to leave Kurt when they reached the ground floor. There would be many paparazzi at the airport so Kurt would only go in there with a bodyguard and two hired assistants – to help with the luggage. Adam hadn't asked but he suspected that the airline would have given Kurt a free upgrade to first class. Kurt was going to have a very enjoyable flight – in Adam's opinion. But in Kurt's head, his thoughts took the opposite view. No matter what class – he was not going to enjoy a second of the journey. For he would be immensely sad over leaving England and the man he cared for there. He was going to miss Adam. He felt like a child again as he wished he could pack him away in his suitcase and take him with him. He thought of all the things he would love to show Adam back in America, his hometown, his culture and his friends – but that was all Kurt's imagination and right now he had to do the thing he hated most – face reality…and say goodbye.

But the question was how? What to say? One simple word wasn't going to be good enough. He was going to have to say more than 'goodbye'. So he started off with the thank you's which, he knew, would inevitably lead to the farewells.

"Thanks so much Adam….." Kurt started to say awkwardly. "Not just for everything you've done today, but for everything you've done since you read that letter." That letter that started it all. Kurt was starting to feel really sad now; he hoped he wouldn't tear up as they parted.

"That's ok Kurt." Adam sounded as if he had a lump in his throat. Maybe he did. "It makes up for everything you've done for me. Thank you." Kurt decided, upon hearing this, that he didn't want to talk anymore. He wasn't sure he could. Instead he just pulled Adam towards him and hugged him, burying his head on Adam's shoulder. And Adam hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'm gonna miss you so much Kurt, London's going to seem so dull without you in it."

"I'm going to miss you too Adam, but you're going to have a great time here. You've got your new job and new apartment and a whole city to explore."

"But no friends to explore it with," Came Adam's sad and quiet reply.

"You'll find some." Kurt whispered back, just as the elevator doors opened. The two of them jumped apart just as Kurt's driver entered the lift to take away the suitcases to put them in the car. Adam and Kurt helped him and neither spoke again until all four cases were packed away in the boot and the driver was sat behind the wheel.

"Well….bye then…." Kurt said sadly – not meeting Adam's gaze.

"Come back to visit soon yeah?" Adam said as they embraced for the last time.

"I will Adam, I promise."

"Well you best get going or you're going to miss your plane, and after all that bother this morning that would be extremely annoying." Adam chuckled as they pulled apart – trying to sound light hearted, but failing to hide the upset in his voice.

"Yes." And with that Kurt climbed into the car and told the driver to go. Adam watched and waved as the car drove along the drive, and out of the gates.

* * *

Cheer me up with a review! :) xxx


End file.
